total_drama_the_next_generation_roleplay_2fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SpiritAnimal/TD:LCA Elimination Guesses
Its a little further away, but lets start anyways. 19th - Mike Its obvious that such a hated character could be fodder. But Dave was almost confirmed fodder in S1 until the season started...and he got 5th. So anything could happen, but Mike is also drained from his develop ability. Now that his MPD is gone, he's pretty much "The Guy" and we all don't want that. 18th - Lindsay Tyler is amazing and awesome and I really wish that I wouldn't predict Lindsay here, but Lindsay has been floating all season. She is a funny character but when it comes to development Lindsay really hasn't had any this season. She has kinda been under the radar which is why she is in the final 4, while the other contestants target each other. So until she develops this season, I can't predict her making it very far in Season 2. NO hard feelings Tyler. 17th - Trent I know this hurts Happy's feelings because he hates when people say this but: Trent had like no plots this season. He was extremely boring until his elimination episode, where he argued with Amy. But other than that, Trent was a floater...and unless he does something spectacular, he isn't going anywhere next season. 16th - Amy Amy was predicted an early out this season, but to our surprise, she turned into the main antagonist of the merge. But there are so many more antagonists this season, and Amy isn't nearly as good as them, so I don't think Amy will have much plot without Samey or being without her enemy Bridgette. 15th - Harold Harold has been an awesome character in canon, but alot people view him as the annoying nerd who constantly says "GOSH" and if his roleplayer decides Harold is that kind of character, he is an early out. He is here because everyone loves Harold, but eventually he would just be voted out. 14th - Alejandro Unlike the other wiki, Alejandro will probably have no plots. Maybe he will flirt with girls again, but is that something new? No. Unless he decides to take on a whole new plan, Alejandro will probably have an early out, plus he is on Courtney's team, and Courtney is one to use strategy. If Courtney does use strategy, she may target him as a threat before the merge. 13th - Gwen Gwen could be an awesome character if Steel does things right, but with Courtney and Gwen on a team, things may get a little fierce, and if Courtney uses strategy, she could possibly get Gwen out. 12th - Noah Noah is funny to watch, but he's on a team with the strategical geniuses, (Jo, Heather, maybe even Topher) but he could go far pre-merge because he does have some storyline and Trent, one of his good friends, is on his team, although Trent could be an early out. 11th - Geoff Geoff is a great character, but I have to say that he could possibly be late pre-merge bait. Geoff is the kind of character that if he is done right, he's probably already confirmed for the final 7. But if he is done wrong...he's out. But he's out late pre-merge because everyone loves the party dude. 10th - Dave As good as Dave may have been in the previous season, I think he's more of a one hit wonder for the merge. I don't think Dave is going to go far in the merge, but there's a pretty good chance that he will merge. 9th - Courtney Courtney is an amazing character, but with people like Heather and Jo, she may not be good enough to outlast them, and Courtney is a pretty smart person, so she could be targeted for them. 8th - Jo Jo and Heather will have to be together because they have a big storyline and a really big rivalry. But Jo is obviously not good enough to beat the original Heather, although I think Jo would make it this far in a canon season. 7th - Dawn Obviously this is the spot I would like, plus Dawn has so many storylines that are planned and unfinished from previous seasons. But I don't think Dawn is good enough for the final 6. Final 6 is Heather, Sky, Brick, Leshawna, Topher, and Tyler They all seem like they have the biggest plots and storylines planned, so I don't know where to place all of them, but I know where to place one. 1st - Leshawna Leshawna is bae and a great character overall. She's funny, she's sassy, and her and Heather fighting would be amaze-balls. And tbh I am so happy to be on her team cause she is like amazing. Category:Blog posts